poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Enchanted Dominion (Terra's and Eruptor's Story)
This is how Terra and Eruptor arrived in Enchanted Dominion in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. Terra & Eruptor: Monsters? (A small purple creature with a pointed face and piercing red eyes shifted where he stood, looking quite agitated) Terra: The ones the Master mentioned-- (More appear around them) Terra: These are the Unversed! (He defeats the group of them. One sneaks away behind him and runs toward a Forest Clearing) Terra (running after it): No you don't! Eruptor: Get him! (They follows it out of the forest over a bridge leading to a tall castle, where they destroys it with a leap forward. They stands and looks up at the castle, it's many turrets piercing the sky. They turns they gaze downward and sees a black horned figure standing on the bridge before him, a staff held in hand. He walks over to it) ?????????? (turning around): What's this... Why aren't you asleep, boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber. Terra: Who are you? ??????????: Why, I am Maleficent...as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you? (She walks closer to him) Terra: I'm Terra and this is Eruptor. What do you know about those monsters--the ones who attacked me? (Maleficent walks to the edge of the bridge and gazes out at the valley) Maleficent: Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base... so inconsequential. (Terra and Eruptor gives a small laugh) Terra: They are base, that's for sure. Anyway, we're looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort? (Maleficent places a hand on the green orb at the head of her staff) Maleficent: That name is not familiar to me. Is he an outsider, like yourself? (She smiles and pauses for a moment) Maleficent: Oh, but wait... I do remember someone leaving the castle. (She turns to face them) Terra: Tell us--what was he doing there? Maleficent: I couldn't say... I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom. If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself. There--the entrance is past the bridge. (She motions in the castle's direction) Terra: Thanks. Eruptor: You're great. (He runs toward the castle) Maleficent: Perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning "the light"... (Terra stops) Maleficent: "The light" could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora? Terra: Aurora... Eruptor: Got it. (He starts running again and Maleficent vanishes in magic fire of green. Terra enters the castle and finds Aurora's Chamber, sealed, at the end of a hallway. He stands back and points his Keyblade at the door. A light shoots out of it and the seal vanishes, leaving a solid wooden door. He enters the room and sees a maiden in a blue dress lying on a white bed, an ornate cerulean blanket covering her legs, her arms folded neatly on her stomach. He walks over to her) Terra: This feels so familiar... Eruptor: Yeah... Maleficent: Her heart is filled with light--not the slightest touch. (They turns and sees the witch) Maleficent (smiling): Just the kind of heart I need. Terra: For what? Maleficent: Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures... Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds. Terra: What do you mean? Maleficent: Why, that key you hold... The Keyblade, is it called? (At the word "Keyblade", Terra and Eruptor gasps and summons theirs) Terra (defensively): Where did you learn that name? Eruptor: And how? Maleficent: That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts. Terra: No more games. Where is Master Xehanort? Eruptor: And tell us! Maleficent: Impudence will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora. Terra: And why would I ever want to do that? Maleficent (smiling): It's not a matter of "why", but of will. (Her green orb glows) Maleficent: In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened. (She motions her fingers over the orb and a green aura surrounds both her, Terra and Eruptor) Terra: We dunno what you're talking about. Maleficent: Perhaps not yet... But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you... Then you will be free to be who you truly are. (Terra and Eruptor remembers Master Eraqus's words) Master Eraqus (memory): Remember that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destroy it. Push the darkness down--give it no quarter in your heart. (Terra and Eruptor's body hunches over, and then stands. Their eyes open to reveal blue glazed over as if possessed. They holds out their Keyblade and light eminates from it. Maleficent watches as Aurora's heart floats out of her chest and into Maleficent's hands. She chuckles darkly as green fire covers the heart) Maleficent: Here it is... Just what I've waited for. (Terra and Eruptor'w pupils return to their eyes and their consciousness returns) Maleficent (turning away): To think that all he spoke of was and will be true. Terra: What? How did I-- Eruptor: Wait.... (They sees Aurora and gives a start, turning to face Maleficent) Terra: What did we do? What did YOU do? Maleficent (innocently): You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside. (Terra and Eruptor looks back at the princess) Terra (ashamed): How could we do this? Eruptor: To her? (Aurora lies still and silent. A memory of Ven and Spyro lying still enters their mind) Terra (memory): Ven? Eruptor: (Memory) Spyro! (They sees the princess again) Maleficent (walking nearer): Yes... Now, you want to know where Xehanort went. (They faces her) Maleficent: Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together. Terra: You seem to be mixed up. We're a peacekeeper, not a tyrant! Eruptor: He's right. We won't take someone's heart after you control us. (They summon their Keyblade, but is startled when a large rumble shakes the Room, spilling dust from the rafters) Maleficent: Hmm... For a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this--the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase? (She erupts in green fire. Terra and Eruptor quickly swings their Blades at her) Terra: Wait! Eruptor: Come back here! (Maleficent laughs as she escapes. Another large rumble shakes the room) Terra: The Unversed... They're going to bring down the castle. We have to do something! Eruptor: Come on! (He makes his way to the Audience Chamber and defeats the Wheel Master. He returns to Aurora's Chamber and watches the princess) Terra (thinking): It's our fault her light was stolen. It was because we were weak... We're sorry. We'll get your light back--once w learn to stand up against the darkness. (They leaves the castle and walks down the bridge) Eruptor (thinking): Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light? The purest hearts of light--do they hold the answer? (They runs down the bridge as Maleficent watches from the tallest tower) Maleficent: Seven pure hearts, each completely void of darkness... Such a search may take some time. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan